


Peppering Kisses Against Soft Skin

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Stomach kisses, Ticklish Shulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Egil leaned down, cold lips brushing against his stomach, and he shivered under it. Gentle kisses peppered across his stomach, Shulk covering his mouth as squeaks tried to escape.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Peppering Kisses Against Soft Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Moments

Being shirtless around Egil could be a bit dangerous, Shulk knew this. He had cold hands and Shulk’s body? Well, it was quite warm, so being touched by those hands was always something that made him yelp.

But he was starting to get used to it, Egil’s hands on his hips, holding him in place. He smiled up at him, eyebrow quirked. He usually didn’t do this, so just what was he up to?

Egil leaned down, cold lips brushing against his stomach, and he shivered under it. Gentle kisses peppered across his stomach, Shulk covering his mouth as squeaks tried to escape.

And then, Egil made eye contact right before blowing a raspberry and leaving Shulk shrieking in laughter.

“Egil…!” He was howling as Egil continued to blow raspberries onto his stomach. “Stop it…!”

He looked up at him with a smile. “But your laugh is so nice… and I do love to hear it.”

“Come on, it’s not fair to use my ticklishness against me like that.” He huffed. “I… don’t mind the kisses, though.”

“Is that so?” Egil dipped his head and kissed his stomach again. “Then I suppose I should give you some more.”

He continued to kiss his stomach, and Shulk finally let some of the squeaks escape as Egil ran his hands across his sides. Eventually, though, those squeaks dissipated as he got used to the cold lips against his skin.

He rested a hand on Egil’s head, letting out a happy sigh as the Machina continued to pepper him in kisses. “You know, I wouldn’t mind doing this more often.”

“Is that so?” He kissed him again. “Then perhaps I’ll do it in the future… Once I have my fill now.”

And he went back to peppering kisses… Only to blow one more raspberry, leaving Shulk once again laughing and shrieking at the shock of it all.

“Egil…!”


End file.
